


Don't you know the universe loves you?

by sanaogisak



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (yes I know), Short One Shot, first fic posted here so please be kind, multiverse galore, the universe can think and has feelings in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaogisak/pseuds/sanaogisak
Summary: in which the universe loves all of its children





	Don't you know the universe loves you?

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posted here, so be kind :)

Even thinks the universe hates him.

 

Niccolò doesn‘t like to think about the universe, supposing it would despise him like everyone else.

 

Eliott thinks the universe doesn’t care about him at all, and that in this indifference lies a form of true cruelty.

 

Little do they know, the universe thinks as it spins fate and destiny like red threads from the same wool around them, leaving hints in the labyrinth leading to their heart for those who truly love them, like Ariadne did for Theseus, many many years ago. Still, it remembers to leave parts of the wool, knowing that many others are still to come.

 

Little do they know, the universe thinks as it sternly tells and eventually begs the stubborn stars to align themselves anew.

 

Little do they know, the universe thinks as it breaks itself apart to become something new, each change and splintered part to help its most beloved children.

 

You‘re not alone. You’re not alone. You’re not alone, the universe tries to tell them gently.


End file.
